Marvel Treasury Edition 1
| next = ''Marvel Treasury Edition'' #2 }} "The Grotesque Adventure of the Green Goblin!" is the title to the first story presented in the Marvel Treasury Edition tabloid format magazine series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork and inks by Steve Ditko. The cover art is an original illustration rendered by John Romita. This issue shipped with a September, 1974 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy. "The Grotesque Adventure of the Green Goblin!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * Liz Allan * May Parker * Seymour O'Reilly * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Fancy Dan, Daniel Brito * Montana, Jackson Brice * Ox, Raymond Bloch * The Hulk, Bruce Banner * B.J. Cosmos * Daily Bugle staff * The Enforcers * United States Army * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* Hollywood * New Mexico * Ritz Plaza Hotel * Montana's lasso * Stun bombs * Web-shooters * Green Goblin's flying broomstick * Adhesion * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength "The Secrets of Spider-Man!" "The Secrets of Spider-Man" is a four-page feature by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. It explains the various elements that goes into Spider-Man's crime-fighting career, including the nature of his powers as well as his various devices such as his web-shooters. Guest appearances in this story include the Fantastic Four, the Hulk, and Thor. * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Thor Odinson * None * J. Jonah Jameson * Fantastic Four * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * None * Hammer * Mjolnir * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Van * Adhesion * Elasticity * Spider-Sense * Superhuman strength "Spider-Man Tackles the Torch!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Invisible Girl, Susan Storm * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Dorrie Evans * Sally * Fantastic Four * Humans * Altered humans * New York * Super-suit * Web-shooters * Johnny Storm's sports car * Adhesion * Elasticity * Flight * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Super-hero "The Birth of a Super-Hero!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Gwen Stacy * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * May Parker * John Jameson * Rhino, Aleksei Sytsevich * Anna May Watson * Foggy Nelson * Frederick Foswell * Harry Osborn * Mary Jane Watson * Ned Leeds * Mister Dunlap * Daily Bugle staff * Stark Industries staff * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Empire State University :* Queensboro Bridge :* J.F.K. International Airport * Web-shooters * Peter Parker's motorcycle * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength "The Reprehensible Riddle of the Sorcerer!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * Mary Jane Watson * Sorcerer, Jonathan East * Synthetic Man * Nicholas Bromwell * Maggia * Humans * Altered humans * Africa * Louisiana :* Gulf of Mexico :* New Orleans * New York :* New York City * Handgun * Robot * Spider-Man figurine * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Airplane * Taxicab * Adhesion * Energy projection * Extra-sensory perception * Mind control * Robotic strength * Sorcery * Superhuman agility * Doctor * Flashback * Hotel * Juju * Mardi Gras * Smoking * Super-hero "And Death Shall Come" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * George Stacy * Gwen Stacy * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Harry Osborn * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Birds * New York :* New York City :* Peter and Harry's apartment * Doc Ock's tentacles * Spider-Man's costume * Spider-tracer * Web-shooters * None * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Police officer Notes & Trivia * "The Grotesque Adventure of the Green Goblin!" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #14. * "The Secrets of Spider-Man!" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man Annual'' #1. * "Spider-Man Tackles the Torch" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #8. * "The Birth of a Super-Hero!" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42. * "The Reprehensible Riddle of the Sorcerer" was originally printed in ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #14. * "And Death Shall Come" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #90. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *